shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Taylor Vale
Taylor Vale was one of the original characters created and started off as the second most popular girl in the school. Taylor was one of the popular girls John had to impress in Football Season although since then her character has developed. Her most notable storylines have been her feud with Paula and her relationship with Brendan. Storylines Football Season Taylor was one of the original characters created and she started out as the second most popular girl in school. Taylor was best friends with Amanda and Taylor was planning to take down queen bee Paula. It is revealed that Taylor's younger brother is Elmo Vale and when John signs his football, Taylor has a high opinion of John. Taylor has her first kiss with Chuck during this year although Chuck then leaves Taylor for head cheerleader Porscha. Classics In Taylor's second year in high school, Paula is worried that Taylor will beat her in Homecoming and Paula hires Andy to break her leg which Andy does so. Taylor can not compete in homecoming because of this and Taylor instead helps new girl Emily win Homecoming Queen, which she does so. Taylor tries to help Hector get together with Amanda although her attempts do not work. Taylor becomes tired of Paula winning every popularity contest and Taylor is determined to win Winter Queen. Taylor is able to win winter queen, infuriating Paula. Paula is worried that Taylor will win Prom Queen and Paula steals the Prom Queen Crown and vandalizes Principal Shapiro's office in an attempt to frame Taylor. When Andy discovers what Paula did, he exposes her and Paula is suspended from school. As the Prom Queen Crown is made out of real jewels, this means Paula could go to jail however her father gives away all his money and properties to keep her out. When Paula graduates from Centerscore High, Taylor becomes the new head cheerleader. The New Girl Taylor develops a crush on bad boy Colt and they go on a date, making Colt's ex-girlfriend Sam jealous. Sam then spies on Taylor and Colt during their date and when Colt notices Sam, he leaves the date and Colt and Sam reconcile. This causes Taylor to make Sam's life hard during cheerleading practice. Taylor then manipulates Sam into thinking that Colt is cheating on her. When Taylor does not have a date to the Queen of Hearts Dance, Taylor tells the cheerleaders to find her a date. Realizing that if she finds Taylor a date it will make her life on the squad a lot easier, Sam sets Taylor up with college guy Bryce. When the date goes well, Sam grows on Taylor and Taylor makes Sam's reputation known as a matchmaker. However, when Sam wins the Queen Of Hearts, Taylor dislikes her again. Taylor also breaks up with Bryce as she is furious that she did not win Queen of Hearts. When Colt cheats on Sam and they break up, Taylor taunts Sam. Sam then stands up to Taylor and quits the cheerleading squad. When Principal Dyre takes over the school, he locks Taylor in a classroom along with Colt, Brendan and Denni after they all break some of his strict rules. Taylor seriously injures her arm in the classroom and she is surprised when nerd Brendan comforts her. They grow closer because of this. Taylor then runs for Homecoming Queen although she is furious when she loses the vote to Sam's cousin, Zoe. Jessica and Zoe then agree to take Taylor down so that Zoe can become head cheerleader and Sam can rejoin the squad. Their plan works when Jessica and Zoe play a series of pranks on her and then show a video of Taylor and Brendan kissing in front of the school. Jessica then backstabs Zoe when she becomes head cheerleader herself and doesn't let Sam rejoin the squad. Jessica also frames Zoe for everything. Taylor then becomes a nerd because of this and starts dating Brendan. Taylor runs for school president. When Jessica's boyfriend, Ben, wins the school president vote, Jessica becomes first lady giving her even more power over the school. Taylor and Zoe are suspicious as to how he won as Denni tells them that Ben shockingly earned a lot of votes at the last few days. Taylor and Zoe then agree to take Jessica down and they go to Paula who made Jessica as mean as she is. Paula tells Taylor and Zoe to see Wilson High nerd Steph. Steph tells Taylor and Zoe that Jessica made Steph hack the votes to make Ben win and that Jessica is only using Ben to become first lady. Steph has a tape of Jessica admitting this, and Taylor and Zoe get the tape off Steph and with the help of Denni, they play it in front of the school. Jessica is then taken down and she transfers to Monarch Prep. It is then revealed that Taylor actually won the school president vote and she is the new school president. A New Start During Taylor's fifth year, the cheerleading squad starts to fall apart as there is no head cheerleader so they ask Taylor to judge who should be the next head cheerleader. Taylor tells them all to host an event and Taylor will go to all the events and then decide who the next head cheerleader should be. Jill, Nicole and Keith all hosts events however Taylor stops the trial-run as she already decides who should be head cheerleader. Taylor chooses Maria to be head cheerleader as even though she didn't host an event, Taylor realizes how good she is at understanding people. Zoe, who is now social chair, puts together a talent show which she hopes will get her in to Kingston University. The Kingston representative, Missy Perkins, is disappointed with the talent show when Zoe allows Kimi Chen to sing at the end even though she is not part of the program. Taylor feels bad for Zoe, realizing how hard she worked, and talks to Missy. Missy then lets Zoe into Kingston. Zoe later thanks Taylor for everything and they briefly reminisce about everything they have been through together. Troublemakers In Taylor's sixth and presumably final year of high school, she appears as a background character. She receives a new makeover at the start of the school year, which is intended to give her a 'nerdy' appearance in order to impress Brendan, who she is still dating. Taylor most significant storyline is helping Paige Lenx and Kimi Chen convince Keith to quit the cheerleading team and offers him a spot in the student government, where she still works, in order to help Paige's plan of taking down the cheerleading team. Taylor continues to exhibit her traits from earlier reboots, such as her assertiveness and brutal honesty, such as during the Winter Royalty, when she showed not to be threatened by Spencer, who was working with Mr. Hart to enforce newly-implemented, ridiculous policies. Relationships Romantic Interests Chuck During Football Season, Taylor was dating Chuck, and dated him through her freshman year. They break up later on. Colt Warren Scheduling an emergency meeting with the cheerleading team, Taylor announces to the squad that she needs to find a boyfriend for the Valentines Day Ball and elects Colt Warren. She and Colt go on one date, which Colt leaves during, after reconciling with his ex-girlfriend, Sam. Taylor is seemingly not interested in Colt afterwards, as she soon after starts dating Bryce Hartman. However, prior to this, she was visibly angered by Sam for dating Colt and made constant remarks about the possibility of Colt cheating on her. Bryce Hartman Sam pairs up Bryce and Taylor, who start a successful relationship. However, they soon split up in Homecoming, The Dance, when Bryce refuses to go to the dance with her, because of a MAN meet-up the fraternity is having. Bryce additionally states that things are different in college and things like Homecoming no longer matter to him. Brendan Berg Initially, Taylor most likely disliked Brendan due to his social stance as a nerd. However, the two soon to develop a secret friendship when they alongside Denni and Colt are trapped in a classroom for ten hours. There, Taylor grows feelings for Brendan (however chooses to remain hostile towards him near her friends), who at the time was in a relationship with Dinah Nightingale. Taylor made occasional hints to liking Brendan, such as inviting him to her beach party and giving him relationship advice to date a popular cheerleader such as herself following his break up with Dinah, though Brendan does not understand her implication. The night of the Homecoming dance, Taylor and Brendan, both feeling miserable, find each other outside and each explain their dilemmas, thus making them both feel better. This ultimately leads to a kiss, entering a private relationship. For the remainder of time, their relationship is left a secret, until Cheer Revolution, Part 1 when Jessica broadcasts a video of the two kissing in the locker room. Their relationship is subsequently outed as Taylor begins openly spending time with Brendan, reluctant at first. As of the episode The Winter Dance, the two are still dating. Friends Zoe Davis In spite of their clashing natures, Zoe and Taylor's grew to become very close. Much to Taylor's dismay, Zoe is nominated for Homecoming Queen, along with Taylor. Taylor initially has doubts that Zoe would win, though is still concerned and therefore attempts to sabotage Zoe's campaign by notifying the student body that Zoe would be making cupcakes. Furthermore, Taylor was agitated to see Zoe's advertisement and would claim that they are too similar to hers, such as their campaign posters, despite that both were differing colors. When Zoe ends up winning, she is angry at the cheerleading team as a whole and forces them to do unnecessary workouts at practice. Thus, Jessica and Zoe plot to coup Taylor, although Zoe was dubious. Once Jessica and Zoe succeed at their plan, by showing the video of Taylor and Brendan kissing, Taylor and Zoe are both upset, as Zoe's intentions weren't that and Taylor knew her reputation was going to plummet. Therefore, Zoe is very guilty and Taylor is very resentful towards her. Then, during Season 11, upon finding out that Jessica manipulated Zoe, Taylor recruits Zoe as campaign manager. Zoe declines, as she is unaware of what Taylor wants to do as president. After Jessica blackmails Zoe, Zoe is furious and agrees to become her campaign manager. When Ben is revealed as president, the two taken it upon themselves, with the help of Denni, to expose her true intentions. Rivalries Paula Anderson Taylor holds a grudge against Paula because Paula is selfish and uses other students and friends. Like many of Centerscore High's students, Taylor would love to replace Paula when it comes to being the most popular girl. She also would love to beat Paula at events like Homecoming, Prom, and other dances. Occasionally Taylor attempts to tell Amanda, her other friend and popular girl #3, about how bad Paula is, but because of Amanda's innocence and naivety, Amanda doesn't understand and gets confused. (Amanda often gets confused easily.) Eventually Taylor takes out Paula by in a tiebreaker for the Winter Prom queen. In Andy P.I., Paula decided to setup Taylor by stealing the crown so she would get framed. However, Andy figured out that Paula was the one who stole it. Porscha Collins Chuck and Taylor break up, due to meddling from an older girl named Porscha Collins. Taylor seeks help from Paula and makes up vicious rumors about Porscha causing Porscha to change schools later and attend Wilson instead. After Porcsha's reputation is ruined, Chuck tries to take Taylor back but she declines. Sam Hill Taylor learns that Sam still had feelings for her ex-boyfriend, Colt, whom Taylor had crush on at the time. Taylor and Colt have one date, which ends once Sam and Colt reconcile and ditch Taylor. Taylor is ruthless towards Sam and, similar to Jessica and Zoe during the election, tasks her to multiple cheer duties and demotes her to the bottom of the pyramid. After Sam pairs up Taylor and Bryce, Taylor is nice to her again. Taylor aspires to become the Queen of Hearts at the Valentines Day Ball, but loses to Sam and Taylor again is cruel to her to the point Sam has no choice, but to quit the cheerleading team. Jessica Blaire Taylor greatly dislikes Jessica. Jessica began as a normal cheerleader. Wanting to be cheer captain, Jessica makes a plan to overthrow Taylor, by manipulating Zoe into doing what she wants, under the bribe that Sam can come back onto the cheer leading team. When Jessica exposes the video of Taylor kissing Brendan, she is infuriated and upset at Zoe for showing the video, but angry at Jessica for using the video as a chance to become head cheerleader. Taylor is angry that they choose Jessica over her, seeing Jessica is stricter than her. In season 11, The Election, Taylor finally understands that Jessica used Zoe and was the one that made the tape. Thus, Taylor forgives Zoe and the two began working on Taylor's campaign to become president. Both girls are angry that Ben became president, so they work to find evidence that the votes were rigged. Upon finding, they expose Jessica and Taylor becomes president. Personality Taylor was obsessed with being the most popular girl at Twin Branches, ever since she was a cheerleader as a freshman. Taylor was kind, however showed a mean side at times to keep her popularity rank. When Taylor became head cheerleader, she became much meaner and bossier, now that she knew she was the most popular girl in the school, having similar characteristics to Paula. She is very assertive, hostile and competitive, especially during Ben's Rise, when she was going against Zoe for the Homecoming Queen title. When it was announced that Zoe was queen, Taylor became much more stricter with Zoe and the other cheerleaders. Taylor shows several times that she is rather uncivil and ill-mannered, such as in Campaign Trail, when Angie tells her that to improve campaign, she has to berate Ben's. Thus, she instead says rude things about Jessica, as opposed to Zoe who was very hesitant about doing this, despite that Jessica used her. Popularity and Kindness When Paula graduates from Centerscore in The Graduation List, Taylor finally takes her place as the most popular girl in school and captain of the cheerleading squad. However, this new respect has a negative effect on Taylor's attitude. At first, everyone likes her, but from The Graduation List all the way up to the present, her general attitude gets worse and worse. Currently, she could be seen as a meaner, stricter captain of the cheerleading squad than Paula was. Taylor still has some kindness in her heart, but she rarely shows it. In the premium content pack Holiday Cheer, Taylor attempts to ruin Christmas for everyone (in a very Grinch-like fashion), but Amanda awakens the kindness in Taylor and she ends up making Christmas better for everyone. In The Reluctant Matchmaker, Sam is tired of Taylor being cruel to her about getting together with Colt (whom she'd had a crush on) and so matches her up with Bryce, who now goes to Centerscore University. After this, she is very happy and kind for a while. More recently, in Trapped in the Classroom, Taylor is, at first, outraged by the thought of spending her Friday evening in a special detention programm with Brendan, Denni and Colt. But as the night goes on, the four all open up to each other about personal things like their first kisses. When Denni confesses that she hadn't had her first kiss yet, Taylor assures her that it's nothing to be embarrassed about, giving a rare show of kindness and empathy. In Summer Beginnings when Kimi (the person you will play) is in Medieval Class; when the cheerleaders start to beat her & the nerds in an argument, if you pick the wrong comeback, they reveal that they think Taylor is no longer cool because she works in the office and 'offices aren't cool'. Appearance Taylor has dirty blonde hair in a low ponytail, with a few strands at the side of her head. She wears a maroon tank top, as well as maroon-colored earrings and maroon-colored lipstick. She has blue eyes and fairly light skin. In The Fashionista, Taylor is given a new look. Her dirty blonde hair is now in a high ponytail and she wears black point-dexter glasses. She wears a green shirt, as opposed to the maroon tank top she wore before. Age When Taylor first became head cheerleader, she was a Junior, as Howard had said that one year before she became head cheerleader, she was a Sophomore and Taylor said that she was a Freshman two years before she became head cheerleader. One year after this, it was said that Taylor was still a Junior. It is unknown why she repeated this year although it is possible that Taylor focused less on her grades as she was head cheerleader. One year after this, it had been said several times that Taylor was now a Senior and she had been said to be graduating although at the end of the year, but Hector told Owen that Taylor was not graduating. This is possibly because Taylor did not take finals or attend enough classes due to her duties as president. Quotes Trivia *Taylor's first kiss was with Chuck in ninth grade, after the football team's Homecoming game victorySeason 4 of The New Girl, Trapped in the Classroom *Taylor has came from a family of popular students: her mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother all won three crowns during their time in high schoolSeason 7 of The New Girl, Homecoming Princesses. *As head cheerleader, Taylor was known to be intolerant. Instances includeSeason 5 of The New Girl, Anger Management: **She made Jessica get highlights for having the same colored hair, as well as forcing her to wear a sombrero for a week, for the same cause. Taylor additionally forced Jessica to throw away the former's pair of black shoes because they had the same ones. **When Maria accidentally tripped Taylor while Taylor was on crutches, Taylor forced Maria to spend a week on crutches. **Keith made a music mix for one of the cheer routines, which Taylor disliked. Therefore, Taylor made Keith listen to only the music mix for a week. *In Battle of the Schools: Guy she was the head cheerleader but in Battle of the Schools: Girl she was the girls soccer team captain and Maria was the head cheerleader. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cheerleader Category:Nerd Category:Popular Category:In A Relationship Category:Held Back Category:Transformed Character Category:Original Cast Category:Rich